The Unexpected Guest
by shanejayell
Summary: Kaede has a... interesting visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the darkest mountains the storm rumbled, lightning dancing from peak to peak as it rolled onward. With a loud crash and burst of light the bolt surged downward, lancing into wood and stone, the explosion sudden and shocking. The great oak tree was burned and broken, the sacred ropes that once bound it torn apart, the cave hidden beneath open to the world for the first time in an age.

Rain came down next, soaking the ground and the figure that emerged from the cave in ragged furs and bare skin covered by the dust of ages, eyes narrowed in pain even from the dim light of the storm. She tilted her head up, black filth washing away to reveal a mane of red hair, twin horns sticking up from the mop of red.

"I'm free at last," her voice was a painful whisper to start with but it grew stronger as she shook her fist at the sky and roared, "and I will finally have my revenge on the Ninja clan that bound me here, I swear it!"

Negima: the unexpected guest

"What do you mean the Nagase clan died out!" she blurted in surprise later that day, pale skin bold in the darkness of the cavern. The red eyes were wide in her delicate round eyes, her lips finely shaped in a lovely face. Along with her shapely body beneath the bands of fur she'd be a real stunner if she didn't look so annoyed.

"Sorry Uzume," the records demon pushed up his glasses apologetically, "but the clan is listed as no longer functioning." He brightened a bit, "But come on, I'm sure a Oni like you can find something better to do with your time..."

"No," Uzume shook her head, "I must avenge myself." She looked at him desperately, "Check again, please, There must be something!"

"Hmm," the records demon peered into the official Big Book 'o Ninjas, running his finger along the text, "the last known practitioner of the arts in that family married and retired more than twenty years ago..." He brightened a bit, "But they had a child!"

"So he could be one!" Uzume smiled.

"Let see... name and address are listed, but not registered as a Ninja yet," he mused, "must still be training."

"He'll do," Uzume said, "tell me his name!"

"Her name, actually," the records keeper corrected Uzume, "is Kaede Nagase, and she's at Mahora Academy."

"Nagase," Uzume purred, rubbing her hands together as she gracefully stalked out of the cavern, "I will take my centuries of rage out on you."

Nagase sneezed, blinking a bit then smiled slightly. "Someone must be talking about me," she murmured, the tall young woman jogging along with the crowds to class. Her brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail. twin lengths of hair falling down either side of her face. She seemed to look out at the world through half closed eyes but in truth she saw more of what was going on than most of her fellow students realized.

"Hey Kaede!" Fuka Narutaki cried, her twin Fumika right beside her.

"Hi," Kaede smiled at her fellow walking club members, exchanging smiles and nods with her fellow students. She enjoyed being around them, the friends she was making and the teachers who were doing their best to educate her.

"Good morning, Kaede-san," Negi Springfield said, the orange haired young man nodding respectfully. He was less than half her height yet he didn't look childish in his business suit, instead he managed to carry it off with dignity.

"Morning, Negi-bozu," Kaede nodded, smiling. "Did you want to join me for some Sessha-samurai training this weekend?"

"I'd like that," Negi smiled back as they raced along.

Kaede smiled faintly in satisfaction as the class settled in for homeroom in 3-A. When Negi had been dispirited for some reason she had encountered him out in the woods behind Mahora. Deciding to cheer him up she had included him in her training, the two traveling through the woods and hills gathering food and not incidentally having a good time.

"What are you smiling at?" Makie asked curiously from her seat beside Kaede. The slim pink haired gymnast kept her voice down as Negi lectured, her expression faintly amused.

"Just looking forward to the weekend," Kaede answered her softly then she paused, eyes narrowing as she sensed something odd.

Outside the building Uzume crouched in a nearby tree, the red headed oni having exchanged her usual furs for simple leather battle garb. "What IS this place?" she muttered to herself, looking around her warily.

First of all this was the biggest Academy Uzume had ever seen, with multiple schools spread out over several miles, and then there was the magical aura around here. The place seemed to crackle with magical energies and defenses, almost like it was a magic school. The students she'd seen also were odd, to say the least. In addition to the ninja there seemed to be martial artists, psychics, mystics, swordsmen and at least one robot.

"Better follow her till I can get her alone," Uzume murmured as she watched the class file out to their next course, "just in case."

"Hello!" a cheerful female voice called from below.

Quickly looking down Uzume jerked in surprise to see Kaede looking up at her, leaning casually up against the base of the tree. Drawing forth her great spiked club Uzume leapt down, studying the school uniform clad ninja cautiously. "So you've found me," Uzume said coldly.

"Do you practice Sarutobi? You seem really good, you didn't even disturb the birds," Kaede asked, referring to the art of tree climbing.

"Well yes," Uzume confessed, "I find it very peaceful, actually." She paused, then shook herself, "I'm getting distracted!"

"Hmm?" Kaede tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I, the oni Uzume will have vengeance upon you!" she loudly declared, pointing a finger dramatically at Kaede.

"For what?" Kaede asked mildly.

"Your great-great-grandfather imprisoned me in the caves," Uzume growled, "and just because I tried to steal his bride!"

"So why not go avenge yourself on him?" Kaede offered.

"Because he's dead, you ditz!" Uzume scowled.

"Didn't think you'd fall for that," Kaede scratched her chin.

"Prepare to die," with a roar Uzume leapt, swinging down with her club... only to have Kaede seemingly disappear.

"Do you really want to do this?" Kaede asked, perched up on a tree limb above Uzume.

'This girl is NOT just a trainee,' Uzume blinked, turning and leaping at her again. This time Kaede met her in the air, knives in each hand as they exploded in a burst of force, Bounding from tree to tree they raced away from the campus and into the forest, exchanging blows as they went.

Kaede leapt to the earth, there was a shimmer then dozens of Kaede's leapt into battle. Knives, throwing stars and other weapons seemed to spring to life, her hands always ready to rain blows down on the fiercely fighting Uzume.

"Mirror images," Uzume realized, eyes narrowing as she dodged. 'She's as good as the Bride I lost,' she realized, 'no, she's better!'

Kaede struck with her open palm then switched to knives as her twins wheeled about wildly on the battle field. "Give me all you've got," she said, blood pounding from her sheer enjoyment of the battle, "I can take it."

"Don't mind if I do!" Uzume threw herself forward, blood in her eye.

Nearly an hour later and both women were panting for breath, sweat soaking their various uniforms. While their bodies were cut and scraped in various ways no real damage had been done and oddly, they were grinning at each other.

"I haven't had this much fun in weeks," Kaede confessed as she took up her guard stance, studying her beautiful if inhuman foe, "wanna keep going?"

Uzume was grinning, her red hair flowing wildly down her back. If she was honest she didn't know if she'd ever had a fight as good as this one, and more than her blood was boiling now. "I think we're done for now," Uzume conceded, "but I'll be back later."

"I'll look forward to it," Kaede looked curious, "but what happened to vengeance?"

Uzume paused in her walking away. "Did your family pass down the story of the fight I had with your ancestor?" she asked. When Kaede nodded she grinned, "How about why I took the bride?"

"I always thought it was to eat her," Kaede admitted.

"In a way," Uzume said in a purr, "you see, she was the first ninja to defeat me in a long time, and I intended to take her as my own." She stepped away, hips swaying slightly as she said, "However, I think you'll do much better." And with those final words she was gone.

Kaede blinked a few times, processing that. "Well," she finally sighed, "I suppose that's better than her trying to take vengeance on me."

End.

Notes: I'm basing the background on Kaede's family being ninja on notes in the third Manga, more or less. "Negi-bozu" is a affectionate form of address, much like calling someone "squirt" or "kid." Uzume is named for the Shinto goddess of Joy, Happiness and Good Health, as well as something of a party animal in the myths.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected Guest: Part Two

"Negi-sensei," Kaede sat at the table with Negi, cups of tea in front of them as she explained, "a Oni that my ancestor defeated has come to Mahora academy, originally intending to defeat me. However, when we fought we discovered a... attraction between us. I wanted to ask you for help and advice."

"Could you repeat that?" Negi Springfield blinked in confusion, the brown haired boy looking first at Kaede Nagase then at the redheaded Oni standing behind her.

"My name is Uzume," the redheaded woman smiled, twin horns sticking up from her hair as she took a turn, "I intended to take vengeance against this ninja for her family's sins, but I seem to have fallen for her instead." She cuddled close to Kaede, her full breasts barely contained by the tiger stripped bikini she wore.

It took Negi a few moments to process that, but he was managing. "So," he continued, "what would you like me to do?"

"Could you let the Headmaster know she's on campus and that she's mostly harmless?" Kaede scratched the back of her head and smiled at him wryly, "I'd rather not have Mana or Setsuna sent after her."

"I'll do that," Negi promised.

"Thanks," Uzume waved cheerfully as she followed Kaede out of the room, her hips swaying with a unconscious sexiness.

"That's so romantic," Konoka exclaimed, her long, glossy black hair falling in a wave down her back.

Asuna blinked, her orange hair tied back in two ponytails by her bell hair ties. "You have a interesting definition of romantic," she said with a smile.

"Actually from what I've read that's pretty typical of Oni courtship," Negi tried to recall, "they only respect those that can defeat them in battle."

"I think they're a cute couple," Konoka smiled sweetly.

Walking down the hall Uzume seemed entirely unbothered by the looks she drew from the students they passed as she asked Kaede, "Okay, what now?"

"Not sure," Kaede admitted.

"It's the weekend and your out of classes," Uzume grinned as she cooed, "do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Maybe, but..." Kaede looked at Uzume thoughtfully, "you're going to draw a lot of attention dressed like that?"

"You don't like it?" Uzume posed for Kaede sexily, the bikini top and bottom highlighting her best assets.

"I like it fine," Kaede grinned back, "I'm just scared you'll cause a riot."

Uzume laughed heartily at that. "Sounds fun," she grinned, "so do you have a plan to do something about it?"

"We're going to do what any ninja would," Kaede said to her cheerfully, "we're going to find you a disguise."

"Yes?" Chizuru Naba smiled merrily as she opened her door, the room that she shared with Natsumi and Ayaka.

"Hello," Uzumi waved, mildly impressed that the young woman's measurements were nearly a match for her own.

"I need to ask a favor," Kaede admitted as they followed the reddish-brown haired young woman inside.

"Clothes for you friend?" Chizuru clapped her hands together eagerly once she finished explaining, "Of course you can borrow them."

"That's what you meant?" Uzume looked at Kaede.

"That bikini alone will stop traffic otherwise," Kaede noted wisely.

"Not to mention the thong," Chizuru added.

"Hey, wait a minute," Usume blinked as Chizuru bodily pulled her towards the closets on the other side of the room.

"I have just the thing," Chizuru said to her cheerfully as she rummaged around, pulled several bundles of clothes out then dragged Uzume over to the bathroom.

"You can change clothes out here too, you know," Kaede said dryly from where she had sat down to wait.

"I want it to be a surprise," Chizuru said with a impish twinkle in her eye.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Uzume muttered under her breath as she was tugged into the smaller room.

Kaede grinned to herself as she listened to Uzume's various weak protests as Chizuru stripped her naked then began getting some clothes on her. Chizuru could be a real force of nature when she decided on something, it was partially because of that she took Uzume here rather than to Mana or another busty student.

"No, I...why the underwear for demon's sake?" Uzume was heard protesting.

"But they'll look so good on your figure!" Chizuru purred.

Kaede just shook her head and smiled.

"And now," Chizuru stepped out first, "miniskirt Uzume!"

Uzume followed, the blue miniskirt and matching top hugging her body, making her look more sexy than the revealing outfit had. "Not bad," Uzume admitted, "though I don't know if I like the way this hinders my movements."

"Looks good," Kaede smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Uzume smiled back.

"If you want something with freer movement," Chizuru led her back to the bathroom.

'Wonder what they're up to this time?' Kaede wondered.

"I have a thing about disliking chains," Uzume was heard to grumble.

"Oh my oh my," Chizuru chuckled to herself softly as she stepped out. "Punk Uzume," she gestured grandly.

A ripped top barely hung on Uzume's shoulders and leather-style pants hung to her every curve. Instead of a belt a length of chain had been threaded through the belt loops, and cute clip on earrings of handcuffs hung on each ear.

"Wow," Kaede blinked, "where did you get that?"

"Natsumi is an actress," Chizuru explained, "and she likes me to cosplay when we're...you know..." She blushed prettily.

"Huh, never would have guessed," Kaede blinked.

"So, do you want to be my biker babe?" Uzume offered, walking over to give Kaede a saucy little grin..

"Gladly," Kaede conceded before adding, "but you'll cause almost as much of a riot in that as your bikini."

"Come on, then," Chizuru dragged Uzume away once again.

What followed was a adventure into the sort of things you can find in a actresses' closet. The school girl swimsuit nearly gave Kaede a nosebleed, the office lady look was off the wall, and she had no idea where the dominatrix outfit came from.

Finally Uzume emerged in the last outfit and asked, "How about this, then?"

Getting up Kaede hugged Uzume, both of them wearing matching Mahora uniforms. "I'd say that's about right," she smiled.

"Awww," Chizuru pouted.

"Let's go eat," Uzume laughed as she and Kaede left, "I'm starving."

End

Notes: No, there's nothing in the Negima manga or anime implying that Chizuru and Natsumi are a couple, I made it up. Lol A silly little fic with a cosplay theme just in time for Halloween. May or may not do a part three.


End file.
